


Working Girl

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [3]
Category: Gargoyles (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And David Xanatos, Community: comment_fic, Darcy upgrades, Darcy works for Bond Villians, Gen, and she loves it, because Eye Candy, life after the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to get a non-Jane, non-SHIELD job.  There's a self-made man who happens to like having people with interesting backgrounds around who also needs a new personal assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [Prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/485724.html?view=72758620#t72758620)
> 
> I immediately thought ray guns + surprising bond villain = Gargoyles.

Life with Jane was never going to be _forever_ -though she'd always think back fondly on the near-death experinces and hunky space jocks- so it was with a freshly delivered degree in her hands that Darcy brewed a last pot of coffee and ordered Eric some kilts to go with his latest bout of crazy. Unfortunately, there weren't that many places hiring Poli-Sci Majors with a Minor in Astrophysics. SHIELD had offered, of course, but it would be warm day in Jotunheim before she worked for those iPod thieving, human right ignoring, boyfriend-pretending assholes.  
  
She had been down to her last month's rent and painfully considering trying for a job in retail when an email showed up in her inbox requesting a second interview at the Eyrie Building. An unnaturally blonde, unnaturally stone-faced man who would be her trainer then hired her to be _the_ David Xanatos' PA. If the mustache that blended into a beard hadn't tipped her off, the giant fucking castle usually obscured by clouds should have. That and the voice that was too suave, too rich and smug and panty-wetting confidence -perhaps it was the panty wetting that had distracted her- could have tipped Darcy off to the fact her Boss was, well... sketchy.  
  
However it wasn't until she was shoved into a helicopter with the rest of Mr. Xanatos' immediate entourage, the heat of exploding things on her neck, and an honest-to-Thunder God laser gun -powered by some kind of oil based chemical reaction making it far easier to mass-produce than Iron Man's reactor powered repulsors- pressed into her hand Darcy came to the realization that maybe, just _maybe_ she was working for the bad guys. It was the diplomatic dinner at DOOM's that clinched it for her.   
  
Still, a job was a job, and Goliath was just as hunky as Thor. He was also available.  
  
But Macbeth was pretty fit for an Old Guy. Also; Rich.


End file.
